Monkey Summoner
"From the jungles of the southeastern Outlands, a faction of monkeys thrived in the forests against all odds. They had at their aid spiritual guardians, who would protect them through any hardship, be it bloons or nature's wrath..." The Monkey Summoner is a tower added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. It can be unlocked any time after Rank 12. It falls into the 'Magic' category. Base Level * HP: 10 (+5 per tier) * Cost: $450 on Medium * Attack Type: While bloons are in range, a small blue flame will appear at the Summoner's side, firing two homing shots at once in a line. Each projectile pops 1 layer. While this 'Wisp' is out, the Summoner will take 1 less damage from all attacks, and while it is gone it won't. Simple. * Attack Speed: 1.4 seconds. When bloons enter and exit range, the Wisp will fade in and out on a 0.8 second delay. If bloons enter while the Wisp is fading, it will take only as long as it faded out to re-emerge. * Range: Small, around the same as an x/x/1 Dart Monkey. Because of the unique mechanics of the Summoner's attacks, one may question it's validity in the early game or as a first tower. To counter its delay and slightly slower attack speed than the ideal starter Dart Monkey, it fires two attacks at once with innate homing power. It cannot damage any special targets related to magic, both Lead and Purple bloons, but it can remove the energy shield from around a Force Bloon. Due to its Wisp's attack nature and guarding ability, it can also fare better against early game attacking bloons should they come up. The Monkey Summoner takes the appearance of a Monkey wearing an expressionless mask carved out of a wooden board on it face. A crown of leaves rings its head, and from the waist down it wears a loose vine green robe. In one hand it holds a charm of sorts, a necklace of wooden beads with a blue gem on the end. The Wisp takes the appearance of a small half-transparent cyan blue flame that appears over the Monkey Summoner's left shoulder, firing blue flaming projectiles. Upgrades Path 1 Spirit Scar "The burns of the magical spirit's attacks leave a lasting impact on those scorched." -Description Children released from bloons attacked by the Summoner will move at 80% of their normal speed for 8 seconds after. Costs $400 on Medium The robes of the Summoner now have purple trimming on the collar, sleeves, and bottom. Lighting Flame "The ethereal light of the spirits now reveals those who try to hide from retribution." -Description While bloons are in the range of the Summoner, the flame of the Summoner glows brighter and bestows all towers in the Summoner's range camo detection, as well as the Summoner itself. Two horns of bone extend from the top center of the mask, melded with it by some kind of tar-like substance. A glowing red gem dangles the right horn by a thin metal chain wrapped around it. When the Wisp is bestowing camo detection to nearby targets, it appears a brighter shade of its usual color and a very bright aura seems to shrink and grow from its core. Costs $1800 on Medium Souls of Pain "The Summoner ups their game, sacrificing one wisp for three Pain Flames!" -Description The attack nature of the Summoner completely changes. The Monkey Summoner now has three purple spirits constantly spinning around it, whether bloons are in range or not. If this is mixed with the Sacred Fortitude upgrade in Path 2, the three blue Guardian Flames and three purple Pain Flames will alternate in an evenly spaced hexagonal shape that all rotate at the same speed. Now when the Summoner attacks, the purple flames will fire their own individual homing shots at the target. Each flame fires a single shot once a second that deals 2 damage and pierces 2 targets. Acts a unique form of damage upgrade that allows the Summoner to attack either three targets at once or focus fire onto one. The left hand of the Summoner becomes completely rotten, with exposed bone in some fingers. Clutched in that hand is what appears to be a large purple diamond glowing with power. The robes of the Summoner become a pale lavender set in multiple layers. Costs $3200 on Medium Grave Whisperer "The Grave Whisperers communicate with spirits of long forgotten dead vowing their vengeance..." -Description The Grave Whisperer is a powerful upgrade. Every 10 shots, the Pain Flames will increase in rotation speed for 2 seconds, begin glowing white, and fling themselves into the closest bloons, bursting into a wave of white energy that spreads to the distance of a 0/3/0 Ice Monkey, popping 5 layers and stunning bloons for 1.5 seconds. After 1 second, three new Pain Flames will appear and behave as normal. The Summoner also gets some base stat upgrades: range increasing by 25%, pierce increasing by 2, and fire rate being increased by 10%, to 0.9 seconds. The left hand of the Summoner becomes completely skeletal, and instead of holding a large purple diamond, a smaller purple diamond is encrusted into the back of its hand. The robes of the Summoner become a richer purple, and its mask is removed, but instead a hood is drawn up. In the hood is the face of a monkey, but portions of their face, such as the right eye and lower jaw, reveal their skeleton. Under their right hand, a small gravestone is held. Costs $8000 on Medium Beyondkeeper "The Beyondkeeper collects the wandering souls of the dead and turns them into faithful servants. One glare into his void empty eyes could mean eternal doom..." -Description Every 200 DAMAGE done in the range of the Beyondkeeper by any tower, the Beyondkeeper will gain an additional Pain Flame, capping at 12. When the self-termination explosion attack of the souls occurs every 9 seconds, additional flames summoned this way will be lost, and new ones must be generated temporarily again. This allows the Beyondkeeper to build up massive damage so long as bloons are being constantly popped in its range, up to 4x what it normally outputs. The explosions of the souls now strip up to 10 bloons and blimps (blimps count as 2 in the explosion cap) up to the ZOMG of their Fortified armor, as well as deal 100 damage and stun for 2 seconds. The gem on the back of the Summoner's hand becomes larger and shines brighter, and both hands are now skeletal. Any skin left on the Beyondkeeper is now a sickening rotten shade of green. Its eyes are black empty voids, and its robes are now a purple color, with sickly green trimming set in numerous layers. The gravestone under its arm is replaced with a small black metal lantern, within a purple flame to guide spirits toward it. Halfway down the robes, a brown leather belt has numerous small headstones dangling, with glowing green writing. Costs $45000 on Medium Path 2 Guardian Flame "The spirits of the forest take less kindly to brutality of their patrons." -Description A second, blue wisp will now rotate around the Summoner slowly. It makes one full revolution in 8 seconds. When this Wisp is hit by a projectile, it will fizzle out for 10 seconds before reappearing. If the attack would do more than 3 damage to the Summoner, it will take any remaining damage over 3 from the attack. The Summoner's mask gets a large blue painted sigil into it, on the upper-middle. The guardian flame takes the form of a slightly larger bright blue flame that circles around the Summoner at a short distance. Costs $300 on Medium Sacred Fortitude "The might of the kindred spirits is bolstered by the Summoner's rituals." -Description Three Guardian Flames will now rotate evenly spaced apart around the Summoner, at the same rotation speed as before. The spirits no longer need to be hit directly head on to absorb a blow and instead give the Summoner three damage reductions. Each flame will reappear after 10 seconds as before. As well, while the attacking flame is out, the Summoner's damage reduction is now +2 instead of +1. The blue sigil on the mask begins to glow, as the mask is rimmed with golden beads. Costs $1000 on Medium In Good Spirits "Benevolence extends to all those in the Summoner's good graces." -Description All towers in the Summoner's range will get a single Guardian Flame of their own with the same effects. As an added effect, whenever a Guardian Flame is fizzled out, a blue aura will extend about the same distance as an x/4/x Ice Monkey's range that removes marks up to 10 non-MOAB class bloons per flame with a shining blue aura that causes them and their children to take +1 damage from all magical attacks. A smile is carved into the before expressionless mask of the Summoner, and becomes made out of thin stone. Costs $3200 on Medium Gracious Splendor "As the tides of battle crash, the spirits will always be there to heal the wounded." -Description At the end of every other round, all towers will be healed for the number of Guardian Flames within the Summoner's radius. Since all towers within the Summoner's range have one from the prior upgrade, so long as none are fizzled out including the Summoner's, it will generally equal 3 + number of towers in range. The sigil on the mask changes and glows a bright green instead, and the garments of the Summoner become adorned with golden trimming. Costs $6000 on Medium (Justified due to its great healing power relative to the Dark Times health system) Otherworldly Obliterator "The Otherworldly Obliterator is a catalyst of destruction, but only to those who willed it upon themselves..." -Description The Summoner's base attack will deal +1 damage and gain +1 pierce for all currently active Guardian Flames in range. As an added effect, whenever the Summoner loses a Flame, all towers within range will gain a flame until the Summoner's returns, actually magnifying its damage power as it loses flames a ton based on how many towers are under its effects. The Summoner's mask expression changes to more to a pained grimace, as more markings appear on the mask all glowing green. The robes become a soft blue color, while the golden trimmings remain. During the ability, the sigils and eyes of the Summoner glow white. The Summoner gains the Otherworldly Obliteration ability. When used, all currently active Guardian Flames will turn white, and fire thin white beams skyward as they vanish. About two seconds later, in accordance with the number of flames sacrificed, ten massive white beams of light will shoot down from the sky, with five focused on the area of bloons with the highest concentration and the rest falling randomly down upon the track. These beams have a large area of coverage, equivalent to a Crossbow Dart Monkey's range each. Each beam deals 400 damage x the number of flames expended and can absolutely tear to shreds most targets, with an infinite popping power able to cut through any amount of stacked targets. This ability has a 300 second cooldown however to offset its incomparable power. Costs $110,000 on Medium Path 3 Willow Wisp "A familiar spirit to the natives of the eastern swamps capable of inflicting more harsh burns upon their foes." -Description The Wisp now deals 1 additional layer of damage per projectile, up to 2. When the Wisp fades in, its first attack deals 2x damage. The gem in the Summoner's charm becomes yellow and triangle shaped, and the Wisp becomes a slightly larger yellow flame. Costs $500 on Medium. Flare Wisp "Violent spirits of the fire swamps which the Summoner tribes live near. Their hot temper shows no mercy!" -Description Flare Wisps fire three projectiles at once with higher projectile speed. The attack now melts through Lead Bloons and each projectile gains +1 pierce. The fading in and out time of the Wisp now halved, to 0.4 seconds, allowing it to initiate in battle faster. The Wisp becomes a pure red color. The charm in the Monkey Summoner's hand becomes made of metallic chain. Costs $1000 on Medium Vengeful Watcher "The rage of the unforgiving dark souls burns hotter with each misdeed." -Description When a bloon is popped by the Summoner, it will release an orange wave within a 0/0/0 Mortar explosion radius that deals no damage, but sets bloons on fire for 4 seconds. Bloons popped by this fire do not trigger more explosions. Whenever the Summoner loses health, the Wisp's attack speed will increase by 25% for 3 seconds. The robes of the Summoner will turn dark gray, and the Wisp becomes a more crimson red color, closer to red-violet. Costs $1700 on Medium Searing Scrutiny "The power of the less kind souls of the fiery core is not contained even in absence." -Description The range of the Summoner increases by 50%. When a bloon enters its range, the Wisp will now fire a constant tracking stream of fire into the bloon, popping two layers every 0.5 seconds. The Wisp can fire up to 10 streams at individual bloons. The first tick of damage, in accordance with the first upgrade, will pop 4 layers. When a bloon is popped or exits the range, it will begin tracking a new bloon. The flame bursts when a bloon is fully popped still applies. The Summoner ditches its charm in favor of a small stone rod with a stone head in the shape of a monkey on the end of it. The eyes of this monkey glow orange. The robes of the Summoner become ashen black, with its mask now made of bone. The Wisp becomes more of an orange-y color and slightly larger. Costs $6600 on Medium Bearer of the Core "His eyes were like the core itself, his skin volcanic rock and liquid metal. Through his minions, the world grew hotter." -Description The Wisp can now target up to 12 bloons at once. If a MOAB-class bloon is under the effect of its beams, they will be set on fire for the duration of the attack + 4 seconds. The beams of the Wisp start at normal damage, but every 3 seconds dealing damage to the same target, their damage per second will double, capping at x16 the normal damage output. As a buff to the third upgrade's effects, whenever the Summoner is damaged, a large fiery explosion will push away all bloons in a similar manner to the Druid's tornado. The Summoner's robes will become covered in stone chains, drooping down from clasps around the sleeves, shoulders, and waist. The crown of leaves becomes metallic spikes jutting in numerous directions, and the bone mask becomes replaced with a volcanic stone one, a face of anger etched into it. The eyes remain a fiery orange. The stone charm is now larger and made of volcanic rock, with has orange glowing cracks in it. Costs $50,000 on Medium Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers